


Some Cupids

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sequel to What Is a Lie?Exactly which part of what you told Wanda was the truth?"





	Some Cupids

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Vic?"

 

...

 

"Vic!"

 

...

 

"Hey, where are you going?"

 

"To the kitchen, Mac."

 

"Huh?"

 

"The kitchen. You know, that room with the shiny appliances? The room you keep the refrigerator in? That thing that keeps your beer cold."

 

"Ha ha. Smart-assed bastard."

 

"Smart-assed *hungry* bastard."

 

~~~~~~

 

"Well, don't just stand there. If you plan to stick around, you can get in here and help."

 

"Help? Like, help you *cook*?"

 

*snort* "Touch my stove and you die, asshole. You can make a salad while *I* cook pasta and heat up the sauce."

 

"Salad... Riiight."

 

*sigh* "Even you can manage to chop up some vegetables for a salad, Mac."

 

~~~~~~

 

"So, Victor... "

 

"Mmmhmm?"

 

"Exactly which part of what you told Wanda was the truth?"

 

"Oh, this-n-that."

 

"Such as...?"

 

*shrug* "I'm not exactly what you'd call straight, for one thing."

 

*CRASH*

 

"Hey, careful with that bowl, Mac."

 

"Sorry." *ahem* "So, you, um-"

 

"Fuck men?"

 

*choke* "That's not how I'd have put it, but... yeah."

 

"Sure I do."

 

...

 

"Mac? You're looking a little pale there. You okay?"

 

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. Never been better. What's in this sauce, anyway?"

 

~~~~~~

 

"Vic?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you... do that? A lot?"

 

"Do what? Fuck men?"

 

*cough* "Uh huh."

 

"No. Not these days."

 

"Oh. Um... why?"

 

"Too much hassle, too little time. Get dressed in my leathers, find a bar, find a guy that appeals, convince him to leave with me, seduce him - and be at work the next day. I'm not even gonna go into the hazards of the Director finding out."

 

"And women?"

 

"Even more work."

 

"Oh. So don't you ever get laid?"

 

"I have a rich and satisfying fantasy life, Mac."

 

*gulp*

 

"Dinner's ready. You set the table while I carry in the food."

 

"Dinner?"

 

*sigh* "Yes, Mac, dinner."

 

"But... Damn, Vic, how can you think about food *now*."

 

"Easily. I haven't eaten since lunchtime. I'm hungry, Mac. Set the table so we can eat!"

 

~~~~~~

 

"You're not eating, Mac. Lose your appetite?"

 

"No. I mean yes. I mean... What *else* did you not lie about?"

 

"Well, we have been together for quite a while."

 

"Yeah... as partners - at *work*. You insinuated that we were, um-"

 

"In love." *shrug* "That was half true, Mac. I am in love with you."

 

"*WHAT*?"

 

"I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now."

 

*gurgle*

 

"Close your mouth, Mac."

 

"But I... But you... Vic?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine, Mac. Just fine."

 

"Have you been drinking?"

 

"Not a drop."

 

"Taken any mind-altering drugs lately?"

 

"Nope."

 

"B-b-but... "

 

"Calm down, Mac. I'm sober. Just tired of lying about who I am."

 

"Um, what you said about being in lo- about... that thing you said...?"

 

"Don't worry. Your virtue is safe with me. I'm not planning on ravishing you now that you know how I feel."

 

"Vic?"

 

"Yes, Mac?"

 

"What if I said that I didn't want my virtue to be safe?"

 

...

 

"Vic?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're staring."

 

*sigh* "And enjoying a wonderful fantasy, too."

 

"So...?"

 

"Finish your dinner and then we'll talk more about what we'd want from each other. And how we'd handle things. Because, Mac, I am not in the market for a one night stand."

 

"And then? After we talk?"

 

"We'll see, Mac. We'll see."

 

 

_If it be so, then loving goes by haps; some Cupids kill with arrows, some with traps._

_W. Shakespeare_

_-Much Ado About Nothing_


End file.
